Seeking Info
7/5/2011 Back to 2011 Logs Starscream Skywarp Lifeline Starscream walks into the building and seems to be rather agitated, "This is all your fault, Skywarp. I don't know where -- I don’t want to know where you got them but I didn’t want them. Now where is Lifeline? Find her." he throws a mean glare at the Teleporter. Skywarp looks around. "Well... this is her clinic." He shrugs. "She should be here somewhere." He looks under the workbench. "Hello? Anyone here?" Opens one of the cabinets, or tries t- maybe it's locked. Or jammed. Or something. Lifeline emerges from the door at the back of the clinic when she hears the voices just outside. Looking from one Seeker to the other warily, she asks in a neutral tone, "How may I help you?" Starscream gives Skywarp a scowl and then looks at Lifeline. "You’re services are needed --" he pauses trying to figure out a way to put this with as little embarrassment as possible. "-- to take care of a small problem, that he caused." and he gives Skywarp another look. Lifeline looks from Starscream to Skywarp and back. "And that problem is?" "Uh..." Skywarp idly scratches his arm. "There was a bulletin." He looks at Starscream. This dumb mission was /his/ idea. Lifeline looks at Skywarp again, focusing on his idle scratching of one arm. "Don't move, and don't touch ANYTHING." She steps over to her workbench and pulls out her antiquated-looking medical scanner. Starscream snorts, "A bulletin I'm sure you didn't read." he looks back at Lifeline, "It seems --" he stops suddenly as Lifeline goes into action and grabs her scanner. Well that might work. He looks at Skywarp want decides to see what Lifeline picks up on him instead. "Why not?" Skywarp grumbles, folding his arms and flaring his wings. "Robustus already hit us with his horrible goop once." Lifeline hmphs a bit derisively at Starscream's attempt at an explanation. "You think you've picked up a case of the Itch and you want the remedy. If YOU'VE read the bulletin..." She looks at Skywarp when he mentions that Robustus has already treated them. "Then let me make sure you haven't gone and gotten yourself RE-infested." Whether the Seekers allow it or not, she starts to scan them, starting with the protesting Skywarp. Starscream narrows his optics as he looks at Lifeline, "Of course I read the bulletin -- I just want to see if you have kept up with all present alerts and situations." He watches her scan Skywarp. Skywarp sulks. Medics. Ugh. Lifeline hmphs at Starscream and honestly doesn't care if Skywarp sulks. "Who do you think gave the remedy procedures to Robustus? The Autobots?" She finishes scanning the teleporter and steps over to start scanning Starscream. Starscream watches her come up to him and start scanning. After a moment he asks, "It is possible to determine where -- they came from? Various foreign nanites and such do have traits indicative of where they came from, originated from." Now that the media’s attention- not to mention Starscream's- is elsewhere, Skywarp relaxes, looking around the clinic. It's impeccably neat, but somewhat shabby. Hmm. Wonder what's in those cabinets. He reaches out for the door of the nearest one. Lifeline says, "The particular strain in question originated in the lower levels of Cubicron. Why?" When Skywarp starts to reach for the cabinets (again), she snaps at him without even turning to look. "Don't touch that or I'll weld your fingers together." Starscream can't help but snicker at that. "He needs more than his fingers welded together-- Why do I want to know? Because I do. It is not your place to question why but to tell me, understand?" Oh he has his reasons for wanting to know but that’s for him to know for now... Skywarp yanks his hand back, giving Starscream a dirty look as he /agrees/ with the slagging neutral.... Lifeline finishes scanning Starscream and sets the device down to crunch the data. "It IS my place to question if it has something to do with MY city." She crosses her arms and gives Starscream a hard stare. "You are just a visitor here, and don't forget that." Starscream's wings twitch, "This is not /your/ city. This city is here because Megatron allows it. Don't forget that. But if you are that sure that the ... scraplets came from this city then I suppose you have a problem, don't you?" Skywarp crosses his arms again and flares his wings, looming. Yeah! Lifeline is NOT easily intimidated. "It is where medical matters are concerned, and don't YOU forget that. Even your precious Megatron has to heed the orders of his medical staff, doesn't he? And that infestation is a MINOR nuisance that is easily dealt with on a daily basis around here. What does that say about you Decepticons that it sent you scurrying to me for help?" "Lord Megatron answers to /no one/, neutral scum." Skywarp says with a glower. Starscream looks bored as she talks and when she’s done he smirks, “Well then if they didn't come from this city, find out where they came from and --" he pauses long enough for Skywarp to say what he did then adds quietly, "perhaps we can keep them from getting here.." Lifeline simply glares at Skywarp in a manner that has made many larger mechs hesitate, and then she ignores him to address Starscream. "It's not my job to hunt down the source of the Itch. I'm a medic not a scientist." The glare might work if Skywarp was smarter. Instead he just sneers. Starscream vents air through his intakes. Must he always have to do everything? "One skill lends well to the other but I don't expect you to understand that. Give me a scan of the, scraplets and I will take it from there." Now, seriously why does Starscream want to know where the scraplets came from? Only he knows, and he’s not telling. Lifeline checks her scanner to determine that both mechs are indeed free of the infestation. "I'm sure your own medical personnel have better scans than I do. Why didn't you ask them?" Starscream really doesn’t want to face the mech that cured him of the scraplets any time soon. Its an image thing you see. He looks at Skywarp, "I will find out where you got them from and when I do..." his sentence trails off as he turns for the door, "She’s no use in this, let’s go, Skywarp." Skywarp gives one last sneer in the medic's direction and follows Starscream out. Lifeline considers insisting that they pay for the time and medical scans, but decides it's more worth it to just have them gone already. She waits for them to depart, then locks the door behind them and sends a message to Robustus about the two Seekers snooping about. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Starscream's LogsCategory:Skywarp's LogsCategory:Lifeline's Logs Category:Cubicron Itch TP